1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, for example, used in a writing instrument, and an assembling method of the clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of techniques are known relating to a clip provided on a writing instrument. For example, “CLIP MOUNTING STRUCTURE” disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 56-5684 has a feature that a position of a clip on a fountain pen can be changed between a non-writing capped state and a writing state.
There has been a need for changing a direction of a clip in a non-writing state, particularly for rotating the clip to form an angle of 90° or the like between an axial direction of a writing instrument and the clip for use.
Not restricting to the clip on the writing instrument, such a need also arises in a clip of a small article that holds a thing with the clip or is secured somewhere by clipping.